The Lawman's Trio
Introduction "Through the '''Enforcement '''of the law, we will serve the world as it's '''Guardians '''and show them the '''Purity '''of the government." The Lawman's Trio is a special unit division in the marines consisting of three Vice Admiral rank officers and their respective units. Each of the officers are near admiral levels of strength and each of them have consumed devil fruits. The division specializes in enforcing, upholding and protecting the law particularly through actively hunting down criminals such as pirates and bandits, recovering prison breaks such as the Impel Down incident and just generally acting like police officers and enforcing the law. The division is led by Vice-Admiral Blade who gives them their missions and is the only one who can call them back to base. However each one of the three officers is encharge of their own specific unit within the division that they have complete control over besides occasional advisory and interceptory orders. Officers Each of the three offficers, as stated before, are all of Vice Admiral rank but are of admiral levels of strength. Each officer runs a specific unit in the division but all three are needed in the judgement of the divisions actions with only Vice-Admiral Blade having any other say in their actions. Vice Admiral Benedict Javert "The Enforcer of The Law" Javert is the coldest of the three officers, he believes in nothing but the law and so is ruthless in the upholdance of it. He is the officer most synomyous with hunting down criminals and enforcing the law, he has been known to be out at sea for over five months just to catch certain criminals and no matter how petty the crime and no matter who does it he will arrest them and from then it is the court who decides their fate. Vice Admiral Luther Samson "The Guardian of The Law" Samson is the largest and oldest of the three officers, he is known for his blood thirsty tendancies in battle and is ruthless in his own right. Whereas Javert is ruthless in who he arrests and in his pursuit of them, Samson is ruthless in how he treats criminals and their lives both during and after capture. He is commonly known to only fight criminals who are wanted dead just for the pure satisfaction of his blood lust, when he is forced to face somone whose wanted alive he will leave them in a near death state. He is the officer most synonymous with protecting the government's interests and the lives of civilians mostly due to the nature of his devil fruit both in it's use and in the creature it allows him to transform into. Vice Admiral Bianca Blade "The Purity of The Law" Bianca is the youngest and only female of the three officers, she is known to be far less ruthless than the others and is acctually known to be quite caring and merciful. Due to her youth she is often seen as far more naive than her peers but others say it makes her a lot purer than the persistant Javert or the blood thirsty Samson. She often heals those in need even if their are more pressing matters to attend to, she will even heal highly dangerous criminals once they have been incapactiated. She was the final member to join the division as the marines were looking for a certain kind of person to fulfil the role and to consume a certain devil fruit. She is the member most synonymous with the kindness and the mercy of the government. Javert.jpg|Javert Bianca 2.jpg|Bianca Samson.jpg|Samson Units Each unit in the division is led by one of the officers and consist of 100 members each. Each member of a unit is specialized in the specific fields of their unit and coincedentally the unit's offcer. It should also be noted that to fight devil fruit users each weapon in each unit has some level of seastone within the area of the weapon most likely to make contact with an opponent. The Enforcer Unit This is the unit under the direct command of Javert. This unit specializes in pursuit, stealth and combat, these specialisations affect the uniforms and weapons that the unit uses. To prioritise pursuit and stealth the uniforms of each member of the unit wears very light armour that all though light and flexible is still quite durable. For combat each member of the unit must be proficient in Ittoryu and Nittoryu style swordsmanship and must be able to use no dachi's, katana's and wakazashi's proficiently. They need to know these three different weapons well as that is what the unit uses for melee combat carrying each weapon with them for various combat needs, to carry these three swords and to move at high speeds each member must be quite strong physically. For ranged combat the units generally use powerful flintlocks or rifles and so each member must be proficient in marksmanship. The speed they boast is the greatest among the three units. The Guardian Unit This is the unit directly under the command of Samson. Ths unit specializes in defense, artillery and combat, these specialisations affect the uniforms and weapons that the unit uses. To prioritise defense the uniforms of the unit consists of incredibly thick and heavy armour it is incredibly durable far more so than the armour of the Enforcer unit but because of the bulkiness of the armour the members of the unit sacrifce a great deal of speed but due to the strength of each member they can still move faster than the average marine soldier. For melee combat the members of this unit use a gladiator/kngiht style combat form using both a sword and a shield to bash and slash the enemy. For ranged combat the members use large cannons and bazooka type weaponry far too heavy for ordinary men to lift btu due to all of the members having extraordinary strength they can lift such weaponry to the ratio of one man to one cannon making them an effective artillerty unit. The physical strength they boast is the greatest out of the three units. The Mercy Unit This is the unit directly under the command of Bianca. This unit specializes in medical assistance, capture and combat, these specialisations affect the uniforms and the weapons that the unit uses. To allow members of the unit to move about the battle field and have adequate protection whilst performing medical duties, their uniform consists of medium armour giving them the right balance of mobility and defense. As for weapons the unit primarily uses polearms for melee combat such as naginatas, bisentos and halberds to once again give them a balanced feature to them, the polearms balance offense, defense, speed and range to give them an advantage against numerous types of opponents. For ranged combat they use flintlocks and rifles similar to those found in the Enforcer unit. They also carry enough medical equipment and medicine to literally be called a "walking hospital" aswell as various tools for apprehending criminals such as tacs, lassos and in particular seastone nets for capturing devil fruit users. They carry all of their medical tools in suit cases and all of their other tools are generally on their person meaning that they cannot be devil fruit users due to the seastone nets. They hold the title of the most balanced unit out of the three and the best medics out of the three. History ﻿Work in Progress... Missions ﻿Meeting of the minds! The Marine and The Pirate Exchange Thoughts?! Major Battles Work in Progress... Trivia ﻿Work in Porgress... Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Marine Divisions Category:The Lawman's Trio